warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series
The Warriors series is incredibly long with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes. In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise *Softpaw and Whitepaw are not listed under their mentors in the allegiances. *Fallowtail is listed as a queen with kits in the allegiances despite the fact that she is a warrior with an apprentice at the start of the book. *Bluekit and Snowkit are listed in the allegiances, despite not being born at the start of the book. *Foxheart is listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Ottersplash is mistakenly called a tom. *It says that Stormkit stared at his "bother" instead of "brother". *Cedarpelt is called 'Cedarpelt's' incorrectly. *Relieved is misspelled as relived. *Crookedkit was mistakenly called Crooked''paw. *Beetlepaw is called by his warrior name, Beetlenose, while he is still an apprentice. *The Twolegplace is called 'Twoleg place'. *Stonetooth is mistakenly mentioned twice as ShadowClan's deputy after he is shown retiring. *Willowpaw is called "Willowkit" recently after her apprentice ceremony. *Graypaw is called by her warrior name, Graypool, while she is still an apprentice. *Oakheart is called by his apprentice name, despite having already received his warrior name. *"Fresh-kill pile" is mistakenly spelled as "fresh-kill pie." *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedstar before he recieves his nine lives. *Crookedjaw is called Crookedpaw after becoming deputy. *Softwing's kits have supposedly died, but later they are seen as warriors. *Crookedstar doesn't know who Oakheart and Bluefur's kits' father is until Mapleshade tells him. However, in Cats of the Clans, it says that he knew who the kits' parents were from the moment he saw them. *Brambleberry is alive when Stonekit and Mistykit came to live with RiverClan, but in Secrets of the Clans, she is shown to be deceased and in StarClan. It is possible, however, that she was simply dreaming. *When Hailstar was choosing the cats to go and remark the borders and Sedgepaw asked if any apprentices were coming, it mistakenly says "Aren't any apprentices going?' with an apostraphe at the end of the sentence instead of quotation marks. *When Silverhawk lets go of Thistleclaw when Mapleshade brings Crookedjaw to watch them train, it mistakenly says "Silverhawk let go of Thistleclaw", without the period at the end. *Graystripe is seen watching his kits who are referred to as Featherpaw and Stormpaw when he'd been exiled from RiverClan when they were still kits. *In Forest of Secrets, Mistyfoot is alerted of Silverstream's death two sunrises after the incident, but in the comic Mistyfoot tells Crookedstar of the death the morning after it occurs.Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Mapleshade is mistakenly depicted as a tortoiseshell. ''Bluestar's Prophecy *Whitestorm was mistakenly described with blue eyes as a kit. *Poppydawn has been mistakenly described as dark brown. *Leopardfoot has been mistakenly described as mottled. *Snowpaw is called Snowkit after she is made an apprentice. *Hawkheart is mistakenly described as a mottled gray tom. *Hailstar, at a Gathering, reports for WindClan instead of RiverClan. *Crookedpaw is described as a gray tabby. *Sunfall is referred to as the ShadowClan deputy. *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Snowkit is called by Leopardkit's name. *Whitepaw and Dapplepaw are shown to be younger than Speckletail, though they are older than Speckletail in the Original Series. *Sweetkit is mistakenly described as a small mottled tabby. *Stormtail is mistakenly called Stormfur. *Moonflower is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Bluekit scents Windflight, Adderfang, and Sparrowpelt on a patrol. Later, when she meets up with them, Thrushpelt is also on the patrol. *Bluepaw's prey is mentioned as being a mouse and Snowpaw's is a shrew. But a few pages back, Bluepaw had chosen a sparrow and Snowpaw had a mouse. *The word "thing" is misspelled to read "think." *There is a space missing between a word and a comma: "I know,little one." *Thistleclaw is mistakenly described as a dark brown tabby. *Windflight's name breaks the tradition of not naming kits with the prefixes: Wind-, Thunder-, River-, Shadow-, and Star-.Windflight *Sunstar is on a patrol with Featherwhisker, Tawnyspots, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Thrushpelt, Adderfang, Stormtail and Bluefur. But when they get to Steppingstones, Goldenflower is with them. *The word "ever" is spelled "never". *Shellheart is mistakenly called a she-cat. Firestar's Quest *Sootpaw is mistakenly described as a "young black cat." *Petal is called by her warrior name, Petalnose, before she becomes part of SkyClan. *Firestar is said to only have six lives left, when prior to the battle with the rats he had eight. *Scratch is mistakenly called Sky. SkyClan's Destiny *Waspwhisker is called Hunchfoot in the allegiances. *Rockkit is not listed as Clovertail's kit. *In the prologue, the elder, Mousefang, states that she was a kit when SkyClan left the forest. However, in ''Battles of the Clans, she is shown as a warrior during a battle with ThunderClan in the forest, and she is listed as a warrior in Firestar's Quest. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild *Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. *Bluestar is called "Blusetar." *"Spinning" is misspelled to read "spinnning." *When Bluestar loses a life, Tigerclaw says that she is in the ''hands of StarClan instead of paws. *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail was his first. *Graypaw is called Grewpaw. *Bluestar knows Rusty's name despite him not being introduced yet. *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. *The word "weeks" is used instead of "quarter moon". *It says Firepaw had his first bite of mouse the night before when it was 2 nights before. *Oakheart is mistakenly descibed as bracken-colored. ''Fire and Ice *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw after he gets his warrior name. *One-eye is referred to as a tom. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called Sandpaw after she gets her warrior name. *Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt after he becomes leader. *One page mistakenly says "Redtail had been deputy before Tigerclaw", but, then on another page, it says the same line, except that Redtail was deputy before Lionheart. The first line is mistaken. *Yellowfang is mistakenly referred to as a tom. Forest of Secrets *On the cover, Fireheart's eyes are amber, not green.Revealed on the cover of Forest of Secrets *Cinderpaw is listed as Cinderpelt in the allegiances. *Cloudkit is listed as Cloudpaw in the allegiances. *Tigerclaw is mistakenly called female. *Unaware is misspelled to read "unawares." *Silverstream is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Sandstorm is mistakenly mentioned with pale golden eyes. Rising Storm *Willowpelt is initially mentioned as having two she-kits and a tom, when in fact she has one she-kit and two toms. *Cinderpelt is referred to as Cinderpaw. *Honey is referred to as tasting sweet when cats do not have the ability to taste sweet things. This is corrected in later editions. A Dangerous Path *Tawnykit is mentioned several times as having ginger fur. *Darkstripe is mentioned with black fur. *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. *Twoleg is misspelled to read "Twoleg's." *Clan is accidentally typed with a lowercase "c", reading "clan". *ThunderClan is mistakenly shown with a lowercase "c", to read "Thunderclan". The Darkest Hour *Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerclaw after receiving his leader name. *Firestar is shown on the cover with amber eyes.Gallery The Darkest Hour *Firestar is mistakenly referred to as Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *In early editions, Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerpaw. *Fireheart is referred to as Firestar twice before receiving his leader name. *Tawnypaw is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Whitestorm is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Rowanclaw is mentioned as a she-cat. *Shortly after Tigerstar's death, it reads, ""I can't believe what I've just seen," the WindClan leader. "Nine lives gone- just like that,"" when it should have read "...the WindClan leader ''said," or "meowed" or "rasped." In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight *Rowanclaw is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances. *Graystripe is mistakenly mentioned as a RiverClan cat. *Brambleclaw is shown on the cover with green eyes. Shown on the cover of ''Midnight ''Moonrise *Stormfur is accidentally called "Sormfur." *Sorreltail is listed as Sorrelpaw in the allegiances, when in fact she was made a warrior in the previous book. *Purdy uses the phrase "Great StarClan!" despite his lack of knowledge about the ancestors of the Clans. *In the allegiances, the Tribe of Rushing Water is not mentioned. *Rowanclaw is again listed as a she-cat. Dawn *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called Tawnypaw at multiple points in the book, even though it is long since she first received her warrior name. *Smokepaw is mistakenly called a RiverClan apprentice. *The word "pierced" is misspelled to read "pieced." *The word "everything" is misspelled to read "everyhing." *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned with a black pelt. *Leafpaw mentions that only she, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt know about the fire and tiger prophecy, when two books previously Firestar had told Sandstorm about it. *There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "...lit up the ThunderClan's golden pelt. He (Firestar) lay very still with his eyes closed." when it should say, "...the ThunderClan leader's..." *Rowanclaw is once again listed as a she-cat. *The word "thought" is misspelled to read "though." *Dustpelt is misspelled to read "Duspelt" Starlight *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called Squirrelpaw when she has already recieved her warrior name. *Mothwing is mentioned with blue eyes several times. *Blackclaw is mistakenly called a WindClan cat. *An underscore is mistakenly used instead of a dash in a sentence. *Whitetail is mistakenly called Whitepaw. *Blackstar is mistakenly referred to as Blackclaw. *The sun-drown place is mistakenly called the sun-drown water. *Darkfoot is not listed in the allegiances. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly called winter. *Firestar's paws are mistakenly referred to as feet. *Belly fur is mistakenly used with a dash between the two words multiple times. *It says, "Mousefur blinked eyes glazed with pain." instead of, "Mousefur blinked, eyes glazed with pain." They forgot the comma after "blinked". Twilight *Leafpool is mistakenly called Leafpaw after she had received her full medicine cat name. *Brackenfur is mentioned several times with ginger fur. *Birchkit is accidentally mentioned with a gray pelt. *Crowfeather is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes many times. *Sootfur is mistakenly mentioned with black fur. *Mothwing is described many times as having blue eyes. *When Mistyfoot greets Leafpool when she goes to see Mothwing for the terrible sickness, it mistakenly says "Hi Leafpool" instead of "Hi, Leafpool,". They forgot the comma. Sunset *Willowpaw is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Daisy is mistakenly said to have gray-and-white fur. *Stormfur is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Brightheart is mistakenly mentioned with two eyes twice. *Brambleclaw incorrectly states that he had never met his father alive. *Ferncloud is mentioned to have been appointed for a hunting patrol, when in fact it was Sandstorm that was appointed to the patrol. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances, despite having died in the previous book. *Mothwing is again said to have blue eyes. In the Power of Three Series The Sight *Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm. *Heavystep appears in the Allegiances, even though he died in ''Twilight. *Minnowpaw is mistakenly called a gray and white she-cat. *Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. *Daisy is mistakenly mentioned as a white she-cat. *Sandstorm is mentioned as being in Firestar's den and leaving with a patrol at the same time. *Jaykit is called Jaypaw before being apprenticed. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly called the RiverClan deputy. *Pouncepaw is mistakenly called a brown tabby she-cat. ''Dark River *Heavystep appears in the book even though he died in ''Twilight. *Firestar is mentioned with amber eyes again. *The word "muzzle" is misspelled to read "nuzzle". *Dustpelt's name is misspelled to read "Dusltpelt". *The word "spring" is used in lieu of "newleaf". *Berrypaw is said to have a long tail, when his tail is just a stub from being caught in a fox trap. ''Outcast *For the fourth time, Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Twilight. *Stormfur is again mentioned with blue eyes. *Brook is mistakenly shown on the cover with amber eyes. *Jaypaw is mentioned with black fur. *Stoneteller is mentioned with gray fur. *Squirrelflight is mentioned participating in a battle she is not present for. ''Eclipse *Once again Heavystep appears in the alligances although he died in ''Twilight. *Tigerstar is falsely called Firestar. *Toadkit is mentioned with gray paws. *Crowfeather is mentioned with green eyes. *Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are called by their apprentice names. *Molepaw is said to have died as a kit when he died as an apprentice. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly said to have amber eyes. ''Long Shadows *Sol is mistakenly listed as a brown-and-white tabby tom. *Once again Heavystep appears in the allegiances , although he died in ''Twilight. *Broken Shadow is called Broken Shadows. *Millie gets greencough, despite her claim that she cannot get sick. *WindClan territory is mistakenly called ThunderClan territory. *Jaypaw states that he has never seen Runningnose despite having seen him in Eclipse. *StarClan is mistakenly called ShadowClan. *Heathertail is mistakenly mentioned with gray fur. *Dawnpaw falsely states that she has a brother and a sister. *Stone Song is mistakenly called Stone Shadow. *Hazeltail is mentioned as a tom. *The word "month" is used instead of "moon". *In the allegiances, Blossomkit is mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. ''Sunrise *Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. *Hollyleaf is mistakenly called Hollypaw. *Breezepelt is mistakenly called Breezepaw. *Whitewing is mistakenly listed as a warrior instead of a queen. *Tornear is mistakenly called Turnear. *Jayfeather doesn't have a description in the allegiances. *Spottedleaf is mentioned with green eyes. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances despite dying twice already. *Brackenfur is once again described as ginger. *Blossomkit once again has the wrong description in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice *Dovepaw's eyes, described as green in ''Sunrise, are described as pale gold. *Gorsetail is now listed as a tom. *Several characters were left out of the allegiances who appeared in the book, including Millie, Rainstorm and Sneezepaw. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail. ''Fading Echoes *Blossomfall is mistakenly called Blossompaw twice. *Bumblestripe is mistakenly listed in the allegiances as Bumbleflight. *Lionblaze is mentioned to be standing next to himself. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called a black tom. *Pinepaw is mistakenly called a tom. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon *Jay's Wing is mistakenly called Jayfeather. *Troutstream is falsely mentioned as a tom. *Toadstep is mistakenly mentioned as a golden tabby. *Kit-Mothers are mistakenly referred to as queens. *It says Dovewing caught her first glimpse of the waterfall when she had to have seen it to get in the cave and she came from the cave. *In Night Whispers, it says that Hollowpaw was already in the Place of No Stars, but in Sign of the Moon, it says that Hollowpaw was recently recruited into the Place of No Stars. *Kestrelflight is mistakenly called Kestrelwing. The Forgotten Warrior *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. *Briarlight is called Brightheart. *In the allegiances, many of the new warriors in the previous book are listed as apprentices. *Antpelt is listed in the alligances despite dying in ''Sign Of The Moon. *Jayfeather accidentally says "returned to the mountains" instead of "from the mountains." *Rushtail and Troutstream are mistakenly listed as apprentices. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called Brokentail, twice. *Whiskernose and Furzepelt are listed as apprentices although they are warriors in "Sign of the Moon". *Sandstorm is mistakenly described as orange. *Blackstar is mistakenly described with one jet black paw. ''The Last Hope *In the allegiances, Poppyfrost is said to still be in the nursery, with Cherrypaw and Molepaw listed as Cherrykit and Molekit despite being apprentices now. *In the allegiances, Blackstar was said to have one jet black paw. *Furzepelt, Whiskernose, Rushtail, Boulderfur, Troutstream, Mossyfoot, and Hollowflight are listed as apprentices in the alligiences despite being made warriors in previous books. *Rushtail is listed as a tom. *Rock is said to have blue eyes. *Mapleshade is called a tortoiseshell many times. *Jayfeather mentions that "every time he saw Leafpool or Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, he felt the prick of betrayal", even though he is blind and has never actually ''seen any of these cats in his life. *Ratscar is called fox-red. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail. *Molepaw is called a brown-and-white apprentice. *Sunstrike is called a tom. *Reedwhisker is mistakenly called Reedfeather twice. *Sparrowfeather is called a tom throughout the book. *Rock is said to have white eyes. *Thistleclaw is called a dark tabby at least twice. *Raggedstar is mistakenly called Raggedpelt. *Mosskit is called a tom. *Blackstar says that Rowanclaw shredded Lionblaze, when it really was Ratscar who defeated him. *Tigerheart is mentioned with green eyes. *Darkstripe is called a black tabby. *Thornclaw is said to be training in the Dark Forest by the way he treats Blossomfall, but when Brambleclaw asks Ivypool who was training in their dreams, she only says that Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker are. *Ivypool is mistakenly called black. *Cedarheart is shown in StarClan, but later on is shown helping Littlecloud in the final battle, before the StarClan cats show up. *The Dark Forest is mistakenly called DarkClan. *Owl Feather is said to be mottled. *Dovewing is mistakenly called Dovepaw. *Half Moon is mistakenly called smoky gray *Crowfeather is called black. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called orange. *Brokenstar is called a black tom. *Hawkfrost is called a gray tom. *Redtail is called russet. *Dovewing is called 'the Dovewing' in Lionblaze's thoughts. *RiverClan is called ShadowClan when Jayfeather is going to visit. *Mintfur is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Antpelt is listed in the allegiances, despite having died in Sign of the Moon. *Redtail is said to have given Firestar courage when he really gave him justice and Lionheart gave him courage. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans *Scourge is mistakenly called Blood. *Sharptooth is mistakenly called Sharpclaw. *Timberfur and Oakheart aren't listed on Crookedstar's deputy list. *The word "never" is misspelled to read "ever". *Tawnypelt mentions that she fell into the ocean at Sun-drown-place, when only Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur fell in. *In the "Other Animals" section under horses/sheep/cows it says "Large fenced fields and sometimes hay-filled Twoleg barns" at the beginning of the sentence. The words "Live in" are omitted. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called by her apprentice name. *Graypool is mistakenly listed as Crookedstar's apprentice. Cats of the Clans *Stonefur is mistakenly listed as Feathertail's mentor. *Leafdapple is mistakenly mentioned as having been a kittypet when Firestar found her instead of a rogue. *On Heatherpaw's page it says seven lives were nearly lost in the underground river instead of eight. *Firestar is mentioned as leader of ThunderClan at a time when he was only a warrior. *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned as Nightstar's deputy. '''Image Mistakes:' *Graystripe's eyes are green instead of yellow. *There's no nick in Boulder's ear. *Crowfeather's eyes are amber instead of blue. *Stonefur's ears aren't torn. *Silverstream's pelt is bluish-gray. *Princess has green eyes. *Princess is shown with ginger fur. *Stoneteller has blue eyes. *Tawnypelt's fur is tortoiseshell and white. *Heathertail is shown as being ginger rather than light brown. *Hollyleaf's eyes are shown as blue when really they are green. *Stormfur, Squirrelflight and Skywatcher are seen short-furred. *Ravenpaw has a black chest instead of white. *Onestar is shown with a white muzzle, paws, chest, and white-tipped tail. *Scourge is depicited with a white muzzle. *Bone is shown as brown-mottled. ''Code of the Clans *Graypaw is mistakenly referred to by his warrior name while he's still an apprentice. *Squirrelflight describes her warrior vigil despite never having one. *Longtail is falsely referred to as Longstripe. *"Clanmates" is misspelled to read "Clannmates". *On the cover, Firestar is mistakenly depicted without tabby markings.Code of the Clans Gallery *Also on the cover, Leopardstar is shown with black spots instead of golden. Battles of the Clans *WindClan's ancient leader, Graywing the Wise, was supposedly leader before the custom of adding -star to a leader's name was created. However, the second leader of WindClan, Gorsestar, had the -star, and Graywing could not have come before Gorsestar as we know that Gorsestar was Wind's deputy. *Rainwhisker is mistakenly said to have been killed in the badger attack. *Brokenstar is mentioned as a black tom. *Redtail is falsely mentioned killing Oakheart. *Ashpaw and Fernpaw are mistakenly mentioned with their warrior names. *Foxheart is mentioned as a tom. *Cedarheart is depicted as knowing about SkyClan, which is unlikely as only Firestar, Sandstorm, and Sol know of the fifth Clan. *Graystripe is mistakenly shown with green eyes. *Dustpaw is shown with a light-brown pelt and pale yellow eyes. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior : Warrior's Refuge *Millie is mistakenly depicted as a pinkish cream and dusky brown tabby with amber eyes.Warrior's Refuge Gallery *In the inset on the cover, Millie is not wearing a collar.Warrior's Refuge Gallery Warrior's Return *Tallstar appears at a Gathering when the leader should be Onestar. *Millie is again mistakenly shown as a cream and brown tabby with amber eyes. She is missing her collar again in the inset on the cover.Warrior's Return Gallery In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods : Escape from the Forest : Return to the Clans : In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace : A Clan in Need : The Heart of a Warrior *Brambleclaw is mistakenly called by his apprentice name. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue *Leafstar is depicted as white with tabby patches. Beyond the Code : After the Flood *Plumwillow is shown as a pale gray cat. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar *Leafpool is mentioned as ThunderClan's medicine cat when she is a warrior.Revealed in ''The Clans Decide, page 2 On the Warriors Official Website ''Family Tree Page'' *Swiftpaw is mistakenly listed as a female.Revealed on The Official Website *Longtail is mistakenly listed as a female. *All of Ferncloud's kits are mistakenly listed as males. *Brokenstar is mistakenly listed as a female. *Mousepaw is mistakenly listed as a female. *Mistyfoot is listed as deceased. *Hazeltail is mistakenly listed as Sorreltail's kit and deceased. *Molekit is mistakenly listed as one of Daisy's kits. *Icekit is listed as a male. *Hollykit is listed as a male. *Spottedleaf and Willowpelt are mistakenly listed as Dappletail's kits. *Lineage is misspelled to spell liniage. *Swiftpaw is mistakenly mentioned as Graystripe's sibling. The Cats Page Meet the cats from Warriors: The Original Series *Tigerclaw is mentioned as having pale yellow eyes and is shown without scarring. *If you click on Cloudtail on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The New Prophecy" it shows a blank screen sometimes. *When you have the profile of another cat up and you click on Brambleclaw on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The New Prophecy" it doesn't do anything. *Brambleclaw is mistakenly shown with green eyes on his picture links to his profile, although his eyes are amber on his profile. This is corrected in "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three". *Once again, If you have another cat's profile up and you click on Brambleclaw on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" it doesn't do anything. *On Lionpaw's profile it says he was brave like his Grandfather Fireheart was, not Firestar. *Hollypaw's pelt mistakenly says "Black she-kit" despite having earned her apprentice name. *On "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" Crowfeather's name on his profile is still Crowpaw. *If you go on Crowfeather's profile on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" , Brambleclaw's eyes are now green instead of amber on his link photo and you can now click on him. All the link photos also appear bigger for some strange reason. ''Quizzes'' *In the Dawn book quiz, Spottedleaf is listed as Spottedtail. *On the question "What was Firepaw's punishment for breaking warrior code" the answer is mistakenly "Sleeping in the nursery". References and Citations